Naruto the next generation chapter 3
CHAPTER THREE- WILL THEY PASS? WILL THEY FAIL? THE GRADUATION EXAM BEGINS. WRITER: [ later that night. Niko is studying in the living room in the hokage house and a knock on the door is heard.] NARUTO: huh Narato or Hinata can you get that. NARATO: sorry dad. HINATA: okay I’ll get it. NIKO: no it’s okay I’m the closest. [ he walked to the door and opened it and saw Ichigo.] Ichigo. ICHIGO: heh Niko I came to apologise about today. NIKO: apologise? About what? ICHIGO: that way I was acting I guess since we’re in the same squad now both of us have to work together now so we should be friends. HINATA: Niko. [ she whispered to herself. Hiding behind the wall eve’s dropping on their conversation. Then she walked out as if she didn’t hear them.] Niko is this your friend? NIKO: well ah. [ Niko didn’t know if they were friends or not.] ICHIGO: yes I am [ he interrupted. Niko was shocked to see that he became friends with him. Then he smiled.] we’re also in the same squad to. [ Niko thought he was joking at first.] HINATA: well that’s good why don’t you come in? ICHIGO: why yes please thanks. [ he walked in.] HINATA: well why don’t I leave you guys to talk I’m going back to Naruto. ICHIGO + NIKO: okay. [ she left the living room.] NIKO: okay so is there a real reason you came here? ICHIGO: actually I had some thoughts about the real graduation exam. NIKO: thoughts? What were they? ICHIGO: I think that the five of us will have to fight him. NIKO: what! The five of us against Konohamaru sensei! ICHIGO: yes well we should probably think of some plans if we do though. NIKO: right. NARUTO: [ Naruto walked into the living room interrupting their conversation.] you’re welcome to stay if you want Ichigo that way you can think of some plans about taking on Konohamaru. ICHIGO: thanks but what about my parents. NARUTO: heh leave that to me I’ll ring them. ICHIGO: okay cool. NIKO: thanks dad. WRITER: [ the next morning. Naruto and Ichigo walk with each other to the training fields at about 4.30am.] ICHIGO: okay this is what we’ve been revising for and planning about. NIKO: right. [ they both then walk across the ramen shop.] boy sure am I hungry. ICHIGO: yeah I know and we’re not even allowed to eat breakfast to. [ then they both spot Hayate and Angela walking together as well.] NIKO: hey-hey guys! [ he waved at them.] ANGELA: ( oh great it’s Niko. Wait Is that Ichigo hanging out with him.) HAYATE: hey. [ he waved back and Angela was shocked.] ANGELA: hey Hayate why are you guys acting so kind to Niko. [ she whispered.] HAYATE: our fathers and mothers are great friends so it’s only right that we should be to, get it? [ he whispered back.] ANGELA: oh, so I guess I’ll try to be nice to him then [ she whispered back to Hayate.] HAYATE: and all of us are in the same squad and teamwork is vital, that’s what father told me. ANGELA: ri-right. [ they both walked over to them.] NIKO: okay let’s go. HAYATE: humph whatever. WRITER: [ now the time is 5.05am and the four of them arrive and see Tsubaki already there.] NIKO: huh, hey Tsubaki. [ he waved at her.] TSUBAKI: uh ( what in the world happened why are those three guys hanging out with Angela.) h-hey. [ she pretended to smile.] HAYATE: is Konohamaru sensei here yet? TSUBAKI: n-no. WRITER: [ then a puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere and Konohamaru was in it.] KONOHAMARU: good we’re all here. WRITER: [ Konohamaru quickly gathered their attention.] ANGELA: right but before we start what do we have to do? KONOHAMARU: oh right. Well [ he pulled out 4 bells. Which surprised their eyes.] NIKO: huh bells. TSUBAKI: what are they for? KONOHAMARU: he, he, he, he. [ he laughed.] ANGELA: I don’t get it what’s so funny that was a normal question. KONOHAMARU: [ he also grabbed out a timer and set it to noon and put it on top of the middle log.] ICHIGO: sensei you didn’t answer the question. KONOHAMARU: you guys will only pass if you manage to get a bell from me by noon. WRITER: [ each of them had a shock on their face.] ANGELA: wait but there are 5 of us and 4 of the bells that means one of us won’t get a bell so what happens to them. KONOHAMARU: that person goes back to the academy but hey there may even be a chance that none of you get a bell meaning all 5 of you will go back to the academy. ICHIGO: [ he whispered to Niko.] then that means only 4 of us can team up then. NIKO: it’s probably that if only you and me are a team then. [ he whispered back. Ichigo also nodded.] ICHIGO: right. ANGELA: Hayate you and I should team up, what do you say? HAYATE: humph whatever. ( I have to be careful though this guys a jonin so no doubt he’s full of surprises. But not only that I’d say he’s fast and good at ninjutsu and taijutsu. But however it’s probably best not to observe an enemy from their looks though.) but Angela be careful for when we encounter him even though we have 6 and a half hours to get the bells. ANGELA: right I know. Besides I don’t think I’ll be underestimating a jonin’s skill just yet. NIKO: well then Konohamaru sensei can we begin now? KONOHAMARU: now, now there isn’t any need to be so hasty is there? Okay then. WRITER: [ the squad just stared at him waiting to announce the word ‘start’ anxiously.] KONOHAMARU: start! [ each of them then disappeared as Konohamaru was In the centre of the training field as if it was isolated.] ( heh they’ve already begun to hide. Hm those 3 spots then.) WRITER: [ they each hid in three different areas, Niko and Ichigo hid together, Angela and Hayate hid together but however Tsubaki was hiding all alone. But however Konohamaru already knew where they hid. Though Konohamaru acted like he didn’t know anything just waiting for them.] NIKO: hey Ichigo we should probably look for the opportunity to strike. ICHIGO: yeah maybe when he enters the forest. NIKO: hey it looks as though we did have to fight him so our planning wasn’t for nothing after all. ICHIGO: yeah you’re right, but just because we planned doesn’t mean that we’ll be getting a bell. HAYATE: okay Angela we’ll just wait for him to wonder into the forest got it? ANGELA: right understood. But I also heard that Niko and Ichigo we’ll be forming an alliance to. HAYATE: yeah I already know. But we my still not get 2 bells even with both of our forces combined ANGELA: heh Hayate now you’re just being too unrealistic I mean you could get one on your own. TSUBAKI: okay there sensei is. [ she spots Konohamaru walking towards her direction almost into the forest.] now. [ she threw a kunai at him but he noticed.] KONOHAMARU: hm [ he smiled. he grabbed out a kunai and without looking threw it deflecting hers.] TSUBAKI: huh ( he was able to perfectly throw the kunai at it but wasn’t looking that means he knows where I am. I suppose I should fight him head on.) Sigh. [ she jumped down from the tree top.] KONOHAMARU: I see that you didn’t decide to re think your strategy and try to run away. But you didn’t. You actually decided to fight me head on. [ the other 4 watched them about to fight.] ANGELA: hey, Hayate it looks like they’re about to fight now. [ she whispered.] HAYATE: yeah now you and I can observe his movements and add it to our advantage. NIKO: looks like she beat us to it. Well now we can see what he’s made of. ICHIGO: yeah actually this is better now we can see his weaknesses then. WRITER: [ they both stare at each other than 5 seconds later Tsubaki decided to throw 3 kunai at him one after another with about 1 second interval between it.] KONOHAMARU: throwing kunai’s isn’t going to be doing anything you do know that right? [ he dodged it and the three kunai’s hit the tree. She then jumped to where he was before he dodged it. She threw 7 more kunai this time with 74 milliseconds interval. He just grabbed out a kunai blocking/deflecting them all but then it pushed his back against a tree.] Shit. [ another 4 kunai’s were thrown and he deflected all of them then they fell to the ground. But he noticed there was a tag on it.] shit an explosive tag. [ it exploded but he rolled out of the way, he stood on a odd coloured leaf. Then a cage fell down and caught him.] shit. ANGELA: hey she got him Hayate she actually got him. HAYATE: no I don’t think so. ANGELA: why not brother? HAYATE: well first of all he’s a jonin and it’s not likely for him to fall for such a pit trap, and secondly there’s no way that she’s beat him so easily all by herself. ANGELA: oh I get it. Yeah but that’s what my eyes are telling me. NIKO: what she did it she actually did it! ICHIGO: no she didn’t. NIKO: huh what do you mean ‘no she didn’t’? ICHIGO: how can 1 genin be able to trap a jonin? Just think about that. NIKO: yeah now that I think about it I suppose your right. TSUBAKI: ( chaa! I got a bell this will make Hayate happy.) he, he. WRITER: [ she then dreamed that her and Hayate would be together. The others just stare and wait for something to happen.] TSUBAKI: okay Konohamaru sensei I think I’ll be taking that bell now. ( and maybe one for Hayate too. Then he’ll really love me then.) WRITER: [ she had another daydream of her and Hayate. She walked up to the cage and tried to reach for the bell that was on the belt of the unconscious Konohamaru. But then he disappeared into a puff of smoke.] TSUBAKI: shit a shadow clone! WRITER: [ this caught all the others attention even more.] NIKO + ANGELA: a shadow clone but she was so close. HAYATE + ICHIGO: I knew it sigh. WRITER: [ then in less than a second Konohamaru appeared right behind Tsubaki by about 20cm.] KONOHAMARU: never let your enemy get behind you.